Old Memories
by TheAuthor1996
Summary: Erik's mind is filled with nothing but his thoughts of love for the stunning Christine Daae... That is until he sees something Familiar for the woman whom makes ballet shoes for Madame Giry's ballet school... Has he seen her somewhere before?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Whose Is That Face?**

* * *

The performance of Hannible had come to an end and Erik smiled with pride and triumph knowing that his Angel; His Christine was the new crowning Jewel of Paris. This was proved by the standing ovation she had received from the audience following her debut.

* * *

Erik was making his way to Christine's dressing room, intending to congratulate her on her successful performance but his attentions were drawn when he noticed Madame Giry; The Ballet mistress at the door that lead to Rue Scribe at the side of the opera house. His curiosity got the best of him when he saw she was talking to someone and so he decided to investigate.

* * *

Madame Giry smiled as a young lady unloaded a second crate from her wagon,

"Thank you so much for finishing the Chorus Girls' new ballet shoes so quickly, my dear. You really did not have to put my order to the top of your list" The aged ballet mistress thanked and the girl smiled,

"Madame Giry, you are a dear friend of mine and you know as well as I do that the girls need the shoes for the beginning of the new season" The woman told her with a bright smile. A caramel furred Cocker Spaniel jumped off the wagon, barking happily and wagged its tail in attempts to attract Madame Giry's attention,

"Don't think I've forgotten you, Sasha" the ballet mistress teased before reaching into her pocket and retrieved a small biscuit which Sasha happily devoured quickly and Madame Giry chuckled as the young cobbler woman did the same,

"Well I best get going. I have another order I need to get started on and its going to have me burning the midnight oil" she said before climbing onto the wagon's driver seat,

"Come on Sasha" she encouraged but the small animal sniffed the air curiously and began following a trail and the cobbler rolled her eyes,

"Off on another one of her adventures. Can you keep an eye on her for me Madame Giry?" she asked politely causing the ballet mistress to smile,

"I would be honored. My dancers will be overjoyed to have their usual little furry sleepover companion" she teased lightly before waving the young woman off as she drove the horse drawn wagon away.

* * *

The phantom could not help but frown to himself as he once again slipped away into the shadows that he called home... Erik could not help but feel like he had seen the young cobbler's face before... Her face, her voice... Something about her just seemed very familiar but this was not possible as Erik never mixed in the affairs of Madame Giry's ballet school. He had tried but it had resulted in Madame Giry smacking her Cain against his wrist and was followed with a firm warning not to try and mix in with her teachings again.

* * *

Sasha, the curious Cocker Spaniel followed Madame Giry down into the catacombs with a wagging tail due to the new surroundings,

"Erik? My apologies for disturbing your composing time but I have the new script changes you requested" Madame Giry told him and he smiled behind his porcelain half mask as he accepted the documents,

"Thank you, Madame. I shall be sending those foolish managers a few choice words if this script is any short of perfection" he assured before beginning to flip through the pages but looked towards the dance instructor curiously,

"I saw you talking to the young shoe maker, this evening. She seems very familiar to me. Is it possible that she has been in one of your previous chorus lines?" Erik asked but was rewarded with a defeated sigh from the aged teacher,

"I wish that were so. Her posture is impeccable and I see great potential in her but no matter how many times I request her to audition for my school. She refuses." Madame Giry replied mournfully but it was then that Sasha barked happily and ran towards Erik, leaping onto his lap and began licking his smooth cheek as well as his mask,

"Oh, Erik. I am so sorry. Sasha! Down! Bad Girl!" Madame Giry scolded as Erik chuckled, giving the excited pup a scratch behind the ears but frowned slowly,

"I... I know this dog" he murmured,

"Yes, she belongs to my friend" Madame Giry confirmed but the phantom shook his head slowly,

"No... She's mine... I... Before I came here... Before you found me... As a boy... She was my boyhood pet" Erik murmured and Madame Giry was stunned as she saw a tear escape down Erik's smooth cheek but the ballet teacher soon jumped when Erik stood suddenly, causing Sasha to jump off his lap and once again began sniffing around Erik's lair in a curious manner,

"The cobbler girl. What is her name?" Erik demanded,

"Errr... Amelia. Amelia Johnson... Why?" Madame Giry asked confused as Erik's eyes widened, taking a step back,

"... It can't be" he murmured, turning away as if trying to think,

"Is something wrong?" The ballet mistress asked concerned,

"... No... I... It is nothing but... When will she next be visiting?" Erik asked, causing Madame Giry to become more confused,

"Well... I have a contract with her so that she comes to the school at least once a month to see if any of the girl's ballet shoes need adjustments or need to be fixed. So she will be returning within the next 6 weeks" Madame Giry explained, watching as Erik nodded,

"Good..." he murmured, moving over to his desk and opened a drawer, retrieving a small document before handing it to her,

"Give her this" he instructed and Madame Giry was horrified,

"Erik... This is a ticket that will have her sitting in Box 5... That's your box... You never let..." Madame Giry tried,

"I understand your confusion as well as your concern madame but please... This is something that I must keep to myself for now... Miss Johnson is in no danger but I ask you this as my friend... Please make sure she accepts this ticket... This is something that I need you to do for me... Please trust me" Erik begged as silence fell between them but Madame Giry eventually nodded,

"Very well, Erik... I trust you" she told him before leaving him to his compositions.

* * *

 **Can Madame Giry get Amelia to accept the ticket? Why is Erik so anxious to see her again? Review for Chapter 2!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Ballet Shoes**

* * *

Amelia had arrived at the opera house early so Madame Giry and her ballet school were currently in the middle of rehearsals so she simply put her sewing kit down and began waiting in the stunning practice room. It was filled with light due to the mirrors that lined the walls and the young cobbler smiled as a familiar melody drifted up from the auditorium below. The opera house were doing their seasonal performance of Cinderella. Amelia had seen it a few times as it was one of her favorites.

* * *

Erik had been on his way to watch rehearsals with a happy, waggy tailed Sasha following after her master,

 _"I used to go to sleep at night, so thankful for my simple life; Up at all the stars I would be gazing."_ Erik heard a voice sing and he frowned as it was not a voice he recognised and it was coming from the practice room, not the auditorium.

* * *

Erik quickly made his way through the secret passage ways before coming to a vent that overlooked the practice room and he smiled as he found Amelia removing her trench coat that was far too big for her,

 _"An ordinary girl it seems, but never in my wildest dreams. Did I imagine something so amazing"_ she sang as she tied her hair up and began performing the steps that went with the song she had seen and heard so many times; Erik smiled for Madame Giry had been right, she did have great potential,

 _"It happened in an instant. Everything Changed. Now my whole life is rearranged"_ she sang and Erik was stunned as she pulled off the multiple spin perfectly. He yearned to stay and watch but he reluctantly dragged himself away to watch rehearsals.

* * *

It was sometime later that Madame Giry smiled, watching as Amelia adjusted her daughter's ballet shoes,

"Thank you so much, Amelia. You're a life saver" Meg said brightly, hugging her tightly causing Amelia to giggle,

"You're welcome, Meg. Try not to wear them out before the end of the season" she teased before watching Meg run off to join the rest of her classmates,

"Thank you once again, Amelia" Madame Giry told her as she packed away her sewing kit,

"It's no problem, Madame" Amelia said before standing and put her coat on,

"I... I was told to give this to you" Madame Giry said after a moment before offering her the ticket to tonight's performance and Amelia's eyes widened,

"This... This is a ticket that grants me access to my own box... Madame Giry... This is very kind of you but I cannot accept. It's too much" Amelia tried,

"It's not from me, my dear" Madame Giry told her and Amelia frowned,

"Then who...?" she tried,

"The phantom is very pleased with your hard work for the ballet school and he felt that you deserved a reward" Madame Giry told her and Amelia smiled in amusement with a giggle,

"Madame Giry, You know that I don't believe in ghosts" she reminded and madame Giry smiled,

"Yes, that may be but the phantom would be honored if you attended tonight's performance and watch from his private box... Come now, Amelia. You deserve a night off and you love the production of Cinderella. Please say you'll come" Madame Giry encouraged and Amelia sighed with a smile,

"Very well" she agreed and Madame Giry silently thanked the lord that she had accepted.

* * *

Amelia felt very out of place later that night as she walked among the finely dressed nobles and wealthy in her simple pink dress that had once belonged to her mother. Amelia quickly made her way to box five when she noticed the questioning glanced and laughter she was getting from the other audience members.

* * *

Act 1 of Cinderella had been amazing as usual and Amelia smiled brightly, applauding as the curtain closed, signalling the beginning of the interval but Amelia decided to stay put in box five, not wanting another exposure to questioning laughter and glances again,

 _"Are you enjoying the performance?"_ a voice asked causing Amelia to jump as she looked towards the door but frowned to see that it was still closed and she was the only one in the box,

"Who... Who said that?" she asked confused,

 _"Forgive me for startling you, mademoiselle but I wished to thank you personally for all your hard work for Madame Giry's Ballet School"_ The voice explained and Amelia stood from her chair with a cautious expression,

"I... Your thanks is not necessary, monsieur" Amelia replied with a timid but polite tone,

 _"I can sense your distress from hearing a voice without seeing the owner. I hope you shall forgive me but not many wish to look upon the opera ghost"_ the phantom explained,

"It would not bother me if you revealed yourself, Monsieur but if it makes you uncomfortable then I shall respect your privacy" Amelia said and heard a kind chuckle fill the air,

 _"Thank you, Mademoiselle. Many are not as generous but perhaps it would only be right to thank you face to face"_ the voice said from behind her and she suddenly felt the man's presence causing her to turn around slowly and she felt her heart skip a beat from freight when she saw the half mask that covered the stranger's face and she was silent as his leather covered hand took her hand and slowly raised it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the surface,

"Thank you for all you have done to assist the running of my opera, Miss Johnson" he murmured, keeping his eyes locked with her own as she frowned curiously,

"I... You're welcome, Monsieur" she replied gently and watched him give a loft smile as he released her hand gently,

"I shall bid you farewell and leave you to the rest of your evening" the phantom said before turning away,

"Wait...Would you like to stay and watch the rest of the performance with me? After all this is your private box" Amelia offered and watched the masked man turn back to her and smile,

"I would but I fear that if anyone in the auditorium or the other boxes saw that you had company that is neither a suitor or your husband then they might..." he tried,

"They might realize that who I watch a performance with is none of their business?" Amelia suggested causing the phantom to chuckle,

"Well said, Miss Johnson... I would be honored to watch the remainder of the performance with you" he told her before gesturing for her to sit down as he sat down in the remaining absent seat,

"So Miss Johnson... Where are you from?" the phantom asked as they awaited the beginning of the second act,

"Oh I run a small cobbler shop near Notre Dame" Amelia replied,

"You travel such a far way just to help Madame Giry" Erik praised and watched Amelia smile brightly,

"Oh I'm happy too. She's a good friend. She helped me get started when I became a cobbler... Before that I was just a simple girl from Boscherville" she explained with a small shrug of her shoulders and Erik smiled to himself,

"Boscherville... I have heard that it is a lovely place to live. Why did you leave?" he asked curiously,

"... Bad memories" she answered with a sad smile,

"... I lost my best friend so when I was old enough I traveled to Paris to make something of my life" Amelia explained and it was then that Act 2 began as the curtain raised but it was also when Erik realized where he had seen Amelia Johnson before. She was the girl who had lived in the house next to his own. He had seen her through a crack in his bedroom wall that was part of the attic that his mother had made him sleep in... Amelia was his childhood friend and somehow fate had brought her to his opera house.

* * *

 **The song that Amelia sings is "Rise and Shine" from Sofia The First.**

 **Review for Chapter 3!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Flashes From The Past**

* * *

 _ **~ Many Years Ago ~**_

* * *

 _Young Erik cried within the corner of his room after his mother had struck him across the face for asking for a birthday kiss on the cheek; She had screamed at him that he was to never again ask for such a sinful thing and that she would make him wish that he had never been born if he ever removed his cloth mask again. The sound of his light sobs filled the room as he hid his clothed face within his arms that were lent against his knees that he had pulled close to his chest,_

 _"Who's there?" a soft voice called causing Erik to gasp in fright thinking that his mother had come to strike him once again... Erik waited for the voice to speak again and sighed in relief when no sound came but looked up curiously when a soft piano melody began to play and the young boy stood from his corner and approached the attic wall across the room and peered through a crack that allowed him to see a girl his age with auburn hair sat at a grand piano in the middle of a grandly decorated music room,_

 _"You... You play beautifully" Erik said timidly causing the girl to look towards him with a curious expression due to the fact that she could not see who the voice belonged too,_

 _"I knew someone was there. I heard you crying. Are you ok?" The young girl asked with gentle concern,_

 _"Yes I... I'm ok now" he told her as she peered through the crack so that she could see his clothed face,_

 _"I'm about to begin my music lesson. Do you want to come over and join in? My maestro would be happy to teach you too" The young girl said in excitement but Erik frowned behind his mask,_

 _"I can't... Miss doesn't let me leave the house" he said, allowing a hidden tear to fall as he remembered the day that Madeline had forbidden him from ever calling her mother and insisted that he address her as 'Miss' like a student would to their teacher or a servant to their master._

 _"Awwwww... That's not fair. She should let you out at least to go and play with your friends"_ _The girl reasoned,_

 _"I don't have any friends" Erik admitted,_

 _"Why not?" The girl pressed gently,_

 _"Miss says that no one deserves to look upon my hideous face... She says I'm a monster" Erik murmured sadly as silence fell between them,_

 _"I don't think you're a monster. I'll be your friend" The girl said gently causing Erik to look up with a surprised expression hidden behind his mask,_

 _"Really?" he asked and saw her smile brightly,_

 _"Yes. I don't have any friends either. My father would rather have me study all the time... I'm Amelia by the way. What's your name?" she asked curiously,_

 _"I... Miss calls me monster but... Her friend, Marie always calls me Erik. She says its the name I was given when I was born" Erik said timidly,_

 _"Well I will call you Erik if that's ok because you're not a monster to me. We're friends now. Best friends" she told him kindly and for the very first time... Erik felt him smile behind his mask,_

 _"Best friends" he said in agreement._

* * *

Erik woke to find that he had fallen asleep with his head on his desk whilst composing,

"Best friends..." he murmured to himself, remembering the time he had first met Amelia that he had dreamed about the night before and he stood, stretching his neck in order to wake up his muscles before opening his desk draw and retrieved an unfortunate but all too familiar object... A cloth mask,

"What's that?" a voice said causing Erik to turn to find Madame Giry standing there with his weekly provisions of food and various other necessary items,

"... The only gift my mother ever gave me... The very first mask I ever wore" he answered in a murmur, tossing the material onto the desk in an uncaring manner before turning towards her and accepted the item with polite thanks,

"I know that you have been wondering about my reasons for making you invite Miss Johnson to view the performance of Cinderella last week... Like Sasha... I too know her from childhood. She was my friend... My best friend but... Our paths went in different directions due to my own actions and choices... I never dreamed that our lives would ever cross again... But it seems that fate has been kind to me" Erik explained with a smile,

"This means you are in luck, Madame... You wish for Miss Johnson to attend your school and I wish for my friend and I to be truly reunited. She does not yet no that I was the boy she once met behind a cloth mask. If you send for her then I shall do my best to convince her to audition for the next season" Erik told her causing the ballet mistress to smile brightly,

"I shall send for her right away" she assured with an excited tone,

"Good and when she arrives... Show her the way to me" Erik instructed gently before Madame Giry rushed off to send for Amelia.

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER IS THE OFFICIAL REUNION FOR ERIK AND AMELIA! REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 4!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Into The Shadows**

* * *

Madame Giry lead Amelia to the main dressing room within the backstage area,

"I'm sorry for sending again for you so soon but some of the girls whom have been struggling with a new routine decided to sneak into the rehearsal rooms last night and practice all night resulting in their shoes becoming worn right though" Madame Giry lied but Amelia smiled reasurringly,

"Don't worry, Madame Giry. I enjoy my visits to the opera house. Sasha even seemed more excited than usual to come today. I can only assume that she wants more of your homemade biscuits" Amelia teased gently as they entered the dressing room,

"If you could just wait here until the girls come with their shoes. I have to get to the rest of my class who still fortunately have their shoes in tact" The ballet mistress apologized before leaving quickly closing the door behind her and very quietly locked the door with a sigh of relief.

* * *

Amelia sat and waited for the next 10 minuets as Sasha snoozed quietly next to her mistress' chair but the pup soon opened her eyes and her furry ears perked up as she began to sniff the air and scampered off quickly, barking happily causing Amelia to look curiously and her eyes widened to find that the wall mirror was slightly slid open to reveal a dark stone corridor,

"Sasha... Sasha get back here" she ordered and sighed hopelessly when her barks faded as she vanished and Amelia quickly grabbed a candle off one of the candelabras and a box of matches off the dressing table before igniting the wick and ventured into the dark corridor.

* * *

Amelia looked as she came to a long winding staircase formed from stone,

"Sasha?" she called in vain as she began her decent after hearing the dog's faint barks coming from below.

* * *

The young cobbler jumped when her candle blew out suddenly but she frowned when she saw light coming from ahead but there was a very large lake preventing her from going any further and her shoulders shrunk when she spotted Sasha barking happily on the other side,

"How on earth did you get over there?" she mumbled to herself, watching as the pup leaned forward on her front paws, wagging her tail in an almost teasing manner and Amelia rolled her eyes before looking at the lake before her and sighed, removing her coat,

"Looks like i'm going for a swim" she grumbled before jumping in and swam to the other side, greeted by a happily barking Sasha whom licked her cheek affectionately before running into the next cavern where the light was coming from,

"Where are you taking me, you little rascal?" she asked as she pulled herself up onto the edge before following after her beloved pet.

* * *

Amelia was stunned when she discovered that the source of light had come from thousands of candles that littered the cavern. They also made her feel warm despite her damp clothes but despite her hesitance... She ventured further into the candlelit chamber.

* * *

Amelia found herself admiring the many pieces of artwork that lined the walls of the cavern; They were all of the same woman but they were still drawn impeccably but it was soon the desk that drew her attention... Well not the desk but what was laying upon it. Not the music scores or the various other drawings... But the tattered cloth mask that she slowly took in her hand with a soft expression,

"I had meant for the boat to be waiting for you but you followed Sasha so quickly that I didn't have time to return it to the other side of the lake" a hesitant voice said causing Amelia to turn quickly to find the masked stranger she had met in box five; standing there with a guilty expression on his masked face,

"... Erik" she murmured in realization,

"I... I am sure that you are most likely angry with me and that you have many questions but I swear to tell you every..." he tried but was stunned when Amelia rushed towards him quickly and hugged him tightly and he smiled softly before hugging her back.

* * *

Amelia hugged her childhood friend for what seemed like forever before pulling away gently with tears in her eyes,

"Wh... What are you doing here?... Where have you been? I thought you were dead" Amelia sobbed slightly and Erik softly brushed her tears away,

"An understandable conclusion to jump too considering of how I told you my mother used to treat me" Erik told her,

"I thought she'd killed you!" Amelia yelled in frustration but watched Erik shake his head,

"No... I... She overheard me talking to you in the attic one night... She thought I was talking to demons and so when I went downstairs for dinner that night... She struck me... She then dragged me down into the basement where she kept the only mirror we had... She ripped off the cloth mask and forced me to look upon my reflection... It was the first time I had ever seen my own face... I was so scared and I just... I ran... I ran so far and by the time I realized that I had left you behind in doing so... It was too late" Erik told her, watching as a tear fell down her cheek and she moved towards him slowly and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head on his chest, closing her eyes,

"I'm so sorry... I should have saved you from her... I should have told someone about how she treated you" Amelia whispered as Erik hugged her and ran his fingers through her hair gently,

"But you didn't because I told you not too due to my fear that she would find out and somehow take you away from me... All that matters now is that we have found each other again" he told her before pressing a soft kiss to the crown of her head.

* * *

Erik and Amelia spent the next few hours telling each other of what had happened in their lives since their last meeting and Amelia smiled brightly as Erik told her of his adventures in Persia whilst she petted Sasha whom was asleep on her lap,

"How is it that you have her?" Erik asked in amazement, scratching the pup's ear in a affectionate manner,

"After a few days of not hearing your voice through the crack in the wall... I grew worried and I banged on your front door, demanding that your mother let me see you... But she never answered the door. So one night I slipped out into my back garden and pried open one of our wooden fence panels and encouraged Sasha to come to me... I didn't want your mother to hurt her too so I kept her hidden surprising well despite how young I was... I kept crying myself to sleep because you never spoke back through the crack in the wall... I slowly came to the conclusion that your mother must have... That she had..." she tried, looking down, closing her eyes tightly as she tried not to cry and Erik brushed her stubborn tears away with his thumb,

"It's ok. We found each other again." he reminded her and was rewarded with a soft smile and she took a deep breath to compose herself before gesturing to the drawings that covered the cavern walls,

"Is she someone special in your life?" she teased gently and Erik offered a bashful smirk,

"That's Christine... My angel. My muse. My reason for living" Erik told her,

"Where is she?" Amelia asked curiously,

"Most likely asleep in the dormitories in the opera house above us. She will most likely be upset with me that I missed our lesson tonight" Erik said more to himself and Amelia frowned with curiosity,

"Lesson?" she pressed,

"I am tutoring her so that she may become the opera's new diva" Erik explained gently causing Amelia to smile brightly,

"You always were passionate about your music" Amelia teased lightly and Erik smiled,

"Yes and I have you to thank. Your talent made me fall in love with music and music made me fall in love with her... I plan to propose to her but first I need to find the perfect ring" he explained, standing from his chair to pour them both a cup of tea and Amelia smiled softly reached for a silver chain around her neck before removing it gently,

"I can envision the ring very clearly in my mind but... I can find nothing like it in any of the jeweler shops I visit" Erik said as he poured the tea and Amelia came to stand by his side and held out her hand allowing Erik to see an elegant diamond ring laying on her palm,

"Something like this?" she asked gently with a bright smile and Erik looked stunned,

"I... How did you... That is exactly the ring I envisioned... How do you..." he tried,

"It's something I've had for a very long time but now its yours" she said gently, placing in in his hand and closed his fingers over it gently,

"Amelia I can't... It's yours..." Erik tried,

"Correction. It was mine and now it is my engagement gift to you and Christine" Amelia told him and Erik smiled brightly before hugging her tightly,

"Thank you so much" he whispered in her ear as she hugged him back with a bright smile.

* * *

Amelia and Erik had talked long into the night but were soon interrupted when Madame Giry came to see them, unimpressed that she had had to go back upstairs and take the long way down to the lair due to the boat not being there; Due to the late hour, Madame Giry insisted that Amelia stay in one of the guest rooms for the night which Amelia happily accepted and bid Erik goodnight before heading off with Madame Giry, leaving Sasha to keep Erik company.

* * *

Erik was polishing the ring that Amelia had given him but he frowned as he thought,

 _"What's a wedding?_ " he heard his boyhood self say in a curious manner,

"Shit" he cursed, his shoulders shrinking as he realized where exactly Amelia had got the ring from in the first place.

* * *

 **Where did Amelia get the ring from? We'll find out in chapter 5! But you'll have to review in order to unlock it!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Together Forever?**

* * *

 _ **~ Many Years Ago ~**_

* * *

 _A young Erik waited anxiously by the crack in the wall; waiting for a sound that signaled Amelia's return. She had been out all day and he would be lying if he said that he hadn't been worried that she might never come back,_

 _"Erik?... Are you there?" Amelia's voice called gently and Erik silently sighed in relief and smiled behind his mask,_

 _"Yes, i'm here. Where have you been all day. I waited for you" Erik told her,_

 _"I'm sorry. My auntie was getting married and I was the flower girl so I had to be at the wedding" Amelia apologized and Erik looked puzzled behind his cloth mask,_

 _"What's a wedding?" he asked confused,_

 _"My mama says that its a very special celebration that two people have when they want to stay together forever" Amelia explained and Erik couldn't help but become more curious about the subject regarding weddings._

* * *

 _Erik had been helping his mother's friend Marie to clean the dishes whilst his mother was out doing lord knows what,_

 _"Miss Marie?... Can I ask a question?" Erik asked timidly and Marie smiled down at him,_

 _"Hmmmm... That seems like a pretty big request but... Tell you what. I'll make you a deal. You take off that silly mask and I'll let you ask me a question" she told him causing Erik to smile bashfully before pulling it off and Marie smiled, ruffling his hair gently before leaning down and pressed a kiss to the crown of his head,_

 _"Ok, go ahead, ask your question" she told him as she washed another plate,_

 _"What's a wedding?" Erik asked with a curious and innocent expression that matched his tone and Marie looked surprised,_

 _"A wedding?... Errrrm... Well when a man meets a woman that he cares for dearly then he asks that woman if she will marry him" Marie explained as best she could and silently prayed that Erik's next question would not be about where babies came from,_

 _"And... When they get married... They stay together forever?" Erik pressed curiously and Marie smiled,_

 _"Yes, they stay together forever" she confirmed before showing Erik the ring on her left hand,_

 _"My husband gave me this when he proposed to me. I haven't taken it off once and we have been together ever since" Marie told him,_

 _"Why did he give you a ring?" Erik asked confused and Marie giggled,_

 _"It's a tradition that the man presents a ring to the woman he wishes to marry when he asks her to be his bride" she explained and Erik slowly returned to helping with the dishes._

* * *

 _It was that night that Erik tiptoed silently from his attic room and went towards his mother's chambers and slipped inside quietly, not wanting to wake her or Mr Jenkins; The neighbor from down the street. Erik didn't understand why he kept coming to have sleepovers with his mother every time Mrs Jenkins was away but he simply ignored it as he tiptoed over to his mother's dressing table that strangely had no mirror sat upon it but once again Erik ignored it as he opened his mother's jewelry box and stole a diamond ring that she never wore and so would not miss it. Erik quickly slipped the ring into his pocked before leaving the room quickly and quietly; returning to his attic room._

* * *

 _Erik used the screwdriver he usually used to make himself little clockwork toys and he carefully made the crack bigger much to Amelia's surprise,_

 _"Erik... What have you done? My papa won't be happy about this" Amelia said concerned,_

 _"Don't worry. I can put the piece back. Your papa will never know" Erik assured with a bashful expression behind his cloth mask; He always kept it on when his mother was home because she said that if he ever removed it even if she were not in the room with him, she would know and she would make him pay. Erik had only realized that he could remove his mask when his mother was out of the house but because she was currently downstairs... He dared not remove it,_

 _"I... I wanted to give you something" Erik told Amelia timidly,_

 _"What is it?" Amelia asked with curious excitement,_

 _"I... Well...I asked Miss's friend what weddings are and she told me that a man asks a woman to marry him when he wants them to stay together forever and when he asks her he gives her a ring so... I was wondering if... You would... Marry me" Erik babbled slightly before offering her the ring through the small gap and felt him silently sigh in relief when Amelia smiled brightly, accepting the ring that was much too big for her finger at the moment,_

 _"Yes, I'll marry you Erik" she said with a giggle._

* * *

 **~ Present Day ~**

* * *

Erik heard Amelia childhood giggle fill his mind as he entered the guest room she was staying in and found her reading but she looked up when he entered and smiled,

"Erik, what a pleasant surprise" she greeted but frowned slowly when she saw his guilty expression,

"What's wrong?" she asked standing from her bed,

"I... I must apologize wholeheartedly... I... I forgot that I gave this to you" Erik apologized offering the ring to her and Amelia sighed in relief with a soft smile,

"Erik it's ok. It was so long ago; We were just children. I don't blame you for forgetting" Amelia reasured,

"It's not ok... You still remembered and you still have it after all this time" Erik argued,

"Erik, listen to me. You told me that fate had reunited us and I believe that this ring is the reason why. You needed this ring to give to Christine when you propose to her" Amelia told him gently,

"I proposed to you with it first" Erik tried,

"Yes, when you were a boy whom thought marriage was something two best friends due when they want to stay together forever but now you're a man and understand what marriage truly is and you've found someone whom you want to stay with together forever... I am happy to have returned it to you" Amelia assured, closing his fingers gently around the ring with a smile,

"I release you from your proposal" she told him gently and Erik sighed before smiling after a moment and hugged her gently,

"Thank you, Amelia" he whispered in her ear.

* * *

That night Amelia had fallen asleep whilst reading her book; Madame Giry had once again requested that she stay in the guest room which she was all too happy to do... In truth. The opera house felt like home to her even before she had reunited with Erik,

"Amelia!" Madame Giry said as she burst into her room causing her to jolt awake,

"Wh... What... Madame Giry?... What's wrong?" Amelia asked with sleepy concern as she stood from her bed and pulled on a dressing gown over a night dress that meg had gifted to her,

"It's Erik. I don't know what to do. He's gone mad. You must come with me quickly. I fear that he may do something stupid" Madame Giry said quickly and her words causing Amelia to quickly become wide awake and she was quick to follow the ballet teacher.

* * *

The two woman rushed to the lake side,

"Damn it. The stubborn fool took the boat" Madame Giry cursed and gasped in horror when Amelia quickly removed her dressing gown and jumped into the water,

"Amelia have you lost your mind?!" Madame Giry yelled,

"Go the other way! I'll see you over there!" Amelia yelled back to her as she swam across to the other side.

* * *

Amelia entered Erik's lair and was horrified to find him destroying everything in sight,

"ERIK STOP!" Amelia begged, rushing forward and stopped him from destroying more of his music sheets and Amelia fell to her knees as he did and began sobbing into her shoulder,

"Erik... Shhhhh It's alright... I'm here" she whispered, resting her cheek upon his head as she hugged him and rocked him back and forth gently... It was only a few moments later that Madame Giry entered the lair and Amelia looked at her sadly,

"What happened?" Amelia asked,

"Christine... She removed his mask" Madame Giry murmured and Amelia frowned but rested her cheek back on Erik's head and pressed a soft kiss to his hair, silently wondering for the very first time what Erik was hiding behind his mask.

* * *

 **Poor Erik. Can Amelia help him recover from his broken heart? Will she learn what hides behind his mask? We'll find out soon! Review for chapter 6!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Putting The Pieces Back Together**

* * *

Erik woke to find Sasha curled into his side, her paw moving slightly as she dreamed. Erik sat up with a slight groan as he only partially remembered the night before... He remembered his anger and how he had cried into Amelia's shoulder before she encouraged him that he needed to rest and so helped him to stand before tucking him in as Sasha jumped up and laid by his side, wanting to comfort her master.

* * *

Erik emerged from the chamber that built up his sleeping quarters and couldn't help but smile when he found Amelia sleeping peacefully with her head on his desk whilst sitting on his chair. He approached her quietly and was stunned to find that she had attempted to piece together the music sheets that he had ripped up the night before and he saw how she had tried her best to recreate his notes and lyrics onto fresh paper; Erik knelt down by her side before softly brushing his hand against the back of her warm cheek,

"Amelia... Wake up" he instructed gently and watched her wake up quickly,

"Wh... Erik... Are you alright?" she asked with concern and he nodded reassuringly as Amelia looked towards the sheets she had been trying to restore,

"I had hoped to have these finished before you woke but I must have fallen asleep myself" she apologized and Erik gave a soft chuckle, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear,

"Thank you for staying with me" he told her after a moment of silence between them and Amelia hugged him gently which he happily returned,

"Erik... What happened?" Amelia whispered in his ear before feeling him pull back gently so that he could look at her,

"I... Christine removed my mask..." Erik began before standing and moved away, turning to look at the lake that surrounded his home,

"She screamed in horror at the very sight of me... She ran... After that... Everything is a blur" Erik explained before turning back to look at Amelia with a concerned expression,

"I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked quickly, watching as she stood from his chair, approach him and taking his hand in her own,

"It hurt my heart to see you so broken... Erik, I don't understand... You were going to ask Christine to marry you... Why would she react to your face in such a manner if you are both in love?" Amelia asked gently,

"Because Christine has never seen my face before. Last night was the first time" Erik admitted shamefully, looking at the ground,

"I... Erik, surely you did not expect her to agree to be your wife without her seeing your true face" Amelia said trying to understand and Erik moved past her before sitting in his chair,

"I had hoped she could simply ignore the matter" Erik grumbled,

"A man should want to marry a woman whom loves him no matter what... If I was in her place then... I would want to see the face of the man I loved before agreeing to marriage... If I didn't and I still accepted... It would be like I were marrying the mask rather than the man" Amelia reasoned and Erik stood quickly with a firm expression,

"The man is hideous" he growled,

"Not to me" Amelia fired back quickly, watching as her childhood friend,

"You are too naive, Amelia... You have never been so unlucky as to look upon my face" Erik growled, walking away from her,

"I am your friend... Not the mask's" Amelia called after him causing him to stop and he was silent for a moment before turning back to her and strode over to her,

"Remove my mask and tell me that you are still my friend" he ordered with a sneer as their eyes remained locked,

"... No" Amelia said simply after a moment and Erik smirked,

"Yes because you are terrified to learn what is beneath" he accused,

"No, because you are terrified that I will run. I will not remove your mask Erik because I can see it in your eyes that you really don't want me too... The day I look upon your face is the day that you want me to look upon your face and not a moment sooner" Amelia said firmly and jumped slightly when Erik brushed his cold fingertips against her cheek,

"Why?" he whispered after a moment causing her to frown,

"Why what?" she pressed,

"Why are you so... Perfect?" he whispered before hugging her weakly which she returned with a soft smile,

"Perhaps you're seeing a reflection of yourself through my eyes" she told him comfortingly as they continued to hug in the glow of the candlelight.

* * *

It was a few hours later that found Amelia pressing two chair pillows against her ears in an attempt to block out La Carlotta's singing that was coming from above,

"IS SHE GOING TO STOP TORTURING THAT POOR CAT ANY TIME SOON?!" she yelled, causing Erik to chuckle,

"Soon enough" he said,

"WHAT?!" she yelled teasingly causing them both to laugh.

* * *

Amelia finally was able to begin reading when La Carlotta's singing had stopped but the young cobbler sighed,

"Erik I can hear the cogs turning in your brain. What's wrong?" she asked concerned, looking over to his organ where he sat and she watched him turn towards her,

"I... This place no longer feels like home to me... It's as if... The music is gone" Erik said sadly,

"The music will come back Erik. You just have to find a new muse" Amelia encouraged gently,

"Yes... But how?" he murmured,

"... We could leave. Travel the world together until you find new inspiration" Amelia suggested causing Erik to look at her stunned,

"You would come with me?" he asked, watching as she smiled,

"Well someone has to keep you out of trouble don't they?" she teased and laughed brightly when Erik rushed over and hugged her tightly.

* * *

Madame Giry had been stunned when she came down to the lair to find Erik, Amelia and Sasha missing as well as all of Erik's sheet music and his precious violin but the ballet mistress smiled when she found a letter sitting on his desk,

 _'Dearest Madame Giry,_

 _A new strand of Melody has called me away from Paris as I must begin my search for a new muse. I apologize for taking your star cobbler with me but please find a list of cobblers I have provided you with on the back of this letter. I pray that our paths cross again and I thank you for everything you have done for me._

 _Erik'_

* * *

The ballet mistress smiled as she looked off across the lake,

"Au Revoir, Erik... Good Luck" she bid as she folded up the letter and made her way back to the opera house above.

* * *

 **REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 7!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A New World**

* * *

 **~ 10 Years Since Paris ~**

* * *

Erik and Amelia along with Sasha the curious Cocker Spaniel had traveled the world in search of Erik's new inspiration which they did so but another thing they found were people like Erik whom had been shunned by the world for their unique appearances as well as talents,

 _"It's a shame that there isn't a place in which they can all live in peace without fear of being judged or hurt"_ Amelia had said on one of their travels whilst on a ferry pulling into New York and Erik had been inspired by her words... It was that very sentence that sparked the flame within Erik's mind that mentally began designing a new world... A world of his own design. A world were the simple mortals of the outside world could come and only gasp and cheer at the sights of people like him as they performed their unique talents. It was in that very moment that Phantasma was born and within only a few months after being built... It became the crowning jewel of Coney Island.

* * *

Amelia had noticed how irritated Erik had been lately; He had been working on a new aria and was struggling to get it right and so he hardly ever left his penthouse office,

"I thought you might like a fresh pot of tea to help you sleep" Amelia greeted as she entered the penthouse carrying a silver tea tray with a fresh tea pot, a tea cup and a small plate of biscuits but Amelia frowned when she saw that Erik had already been drinking a very different beverage as he stood from his desk chair with wobbly posture,

"Oh... Amelia _Hic..._ Have I told you late... _Hic..._ ly that you are my best friend" he hiccuped before downing another glass of scotch and Amelia raised an eyebrow in an unimpressed manner,

"Did you really drink a whole bottle of scotch?" she asked unbelievably, taking the empty glass of him and he gave a drunken innocent smile as he shook his head,

"Nope. Because I know that you... _Hic..._ don't like it when I drink" he said with a chuckle as he stumbled and ended up laughing as he tripped over his own feet, falling to the ground,

"Whoops" he said with another hiccup followed with laughter and Amelia couldn't help but smile as she went to assist him but he ended up pulling her down with him and he hugged her,

"You know what, Amelia?... You are the bestest friend I have ever had" Erik told her causing her to giggle,

"Why thank you, Erik" she said managing to wriggle free from his hold and helped him to stand, wrapping his arm around her shoulder in an attempt to help him over to the bed but he simply ended up taking her in his arms and began a drunken waltz,

 _"Oh Amelia I love you. Amelia I do! When We're apart, my heart beats only for you!"_ Erik yelled in a drunken sing song voice that only made her laugh as she pushed him onto the bed and managed to tuck him in,

"You my friend are going to have a very bad hangover in the morning" Amelia teased lightly and Erik actually giggled,

"I'll make sure to bring you some pain killer and a big glass of water for when you wake up" Amelia promised,

"That is why you are the best! You are perfect!" Erik proclaimed and snuggled his masked face into his pillow,

"The only thing that would make you better is if you were Christine" Erik murmured sleepily and Amelia rolled her eyes as she tucked him in gently,

"Sleep well, Erik" she told him with a smile before turning down the wall lamp's flames before leaving him to sleep.

* * *

A new morning brought even more guests than the day before to the shores of Phantasma and a sleepy Amelia was enjoying a cup of hot chocolate when Erik entered her chambers with a groan as he held a hand to his head,

"Just how bad was I?" he asked guiltily and Amelia smiled gently,

"No worse than usual" she teased lightly before going and pouring him a glass of water and retrieved a pain killer for him as he sat down,

"Thank you" he murmured and looked at her sadly as she retook her seat and took a sip from her cup,

"I am sorry" Erik said and she looked at him confused,

"What for?" she asked gently,

"Most of last night is a blur but I remember telling you that you were perfect but the only thing that would make you better would be if you were Christine" Erik grumbled bashfully but Amelia placed a reassuring hand over his own,

"Erik, you had a lot to drink last night. I cannot be angry about any drunken statements you very rarely make and besides I know that despite everything... You still love Christine" Amelia told him gently and Erik nodded after a moment before taking his pain killed and a big swig of water.

* * *

Their breakfast was soon disturbed by one of Erik's main assistants; Dr Gangle entered the room with Erik's usual morning paper as well as the post and Amelia smiled brightly to find a letter addressed to her and she opened it quickly,

"It's from Madame Giry! She and Meg are coming to America in search of work" she said excitedly and Erik chuckled lightly,

"Well when they get here. They won't have long to look because I'll find them something here" Erik said and chuckled once more when Amelia hugged him tightly.

* * *

Amelia went to the docks every day in hopes of seeing Madame Giry and her daughter, Meg disembark from the ferry with the rest of the guests and it was on her visit three weeks after receiving the former ballet mistress' letter that she finally reunited with them,

"Oh I have missed you both so much!" Amelia greeted them both with a tight hug and a bright smile,

"I have rooms waiting for the both of you and Erik is still in the process of finding you both positions here" Amelia told them and Madame Giry smiled as Meg admired the sights around her,

"That is wonderful to hear, my dear but before we go and see Erik... There is something I must discuss with you" Madame Giry told her gently and Amelia could only be very curious about what the former ballet teacher had to tell her.

* * *

 **What does Madame Giry have to tell Amelia? Is Erik in danger? We'll find out in Chapter 8! Review in order to unlock it!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Across The Sea**

* * *

Amelia and Madame Giry went to a local cafe whilst Meg went to browse through the local shops and Madame Giry got straight to the point, handing Amelia an old newspaper article once they had sat down,

"Christine got married?" Amelia asked after reading the old wedding announcement,

"Yes... a few months after you and Erik left Paris. I thought it best to tell you first. Erik will take the news easier if it comes from you" Madame Hiry admitted and Amelia nodded in understanding before sighing sadly,

"He's going to be heartbroken... Why did't you tell me in any of the letters you sent me?" Amelia asked in confusion and Madame Giry looked down sadly,

"Because You wrote of how well Erik was doing in the search for new inspiration... I did not want to compromise his progress" Madame Giry admitted sadly,

"Then why tell me now?" Amelia asked,

"Another reason why myself and Meg suddenly traveled to America is because Christine mentioned to Meg during one of their outings that Oscar Hammerstein had sent word to Christine, requesting that she sing in the grand opening of his new theater" The former ballet mistress explained with a sad expression,

"No doubt the surprise announcement will be made in the American tabloids any day now but... Not only will Christine and her new husband be coming but also... Their son" Madame Giry admitted and Amelia closed her eyes with a sigh,

"... Erik's going to be heartbroken" she said putting her head in her hands,

"He's struggling with his composing as it is...Well, there is no avoiding it and I won't lie to him nor will I keep this from him. He deserves to know" Amelia admitted before standing and giving her old friend a hug,

"I'll see you and Meg at the concert hall... I have to go and break the news" Amelia said sadly before heading off towards the concert hall, telling Meg where her mother was before she did so.

* * *

Erik was growling and screwing up another music sheet as Amelia entered his office,

"Urrrrrr... Forgive me, Amelia. I fear that I am not very good company at the moment" he told her before slamming his piano lid shut in frustration causing Amelia to jump as she watched him go and pour himself a small brandy,

"Erik... I need to tell you something" Amelia murmured causing him to look at her concerned,

"Is everything ok?" he asked, putting the glass down and approached her, putting two comforting hands on her shoulders,

"I... Madame Giry and Meg arrived at port today. I was going to bring them straight here but... Madame Giry thought that some news would be better coming from me rather than herself" Amelia explained and Erik nodded, letting her know that he was listening,

"... Erik... A few months after we left Paris... Christine married a patron to the Paris Opera... Vicomte Raoul De Changny" Amelia told him sadly and inwardly winced as Erik hands weakly fell from her shoulder as he backed away from her, turning away,

"I... I see... Wh... What made Madame Giry decide that I needed to know this after such a long time?" Erik asked trying to be strong,

"Christine is on her way to America to sing at the grand opening of Oscar Hammerstein's new concert hall. The announcement should be in the newspapers any day now,

"She is to arrive in America with the Vicomte... And their son" Amelia told him and found the silence between them that followed was unbearable and she approached him gently, turning him around to face her and she hugged him tightly and he slowly hugged her back,

"I... It never actually crossed my mind that I would ever see her again... She is in my thoughts and heart daily yes but... Now that she is coming here..." Erik murmured,

"... You want to see her again don't you?" Amelia asked knowingly and watched him nod hesitantly,

"I... If I could just hear her sing one last time then I could truly... Once and for all... Let her go" Erik admitted exhaustively and watched Amelia smile softly, nodding,

"When I learn when she is to arrive. I shall travel to the main land and present a business contract to her" Amelia assured and Erik leaned forward, pressing a light kiss to her forehead,

"Thank you" he whispered before hugging her close.

* * *

Amelia sighed sadly the next morning when she saw Hammerstein's announcement in the newspaper stating that Christine Daae was to arrive in America within three days time,

"Please lord don't let her break his heart again" Amelia whispered quietly to herself, closing her eyes in silent prayer.

* * *

 **Just a heads up! before anyone asked LOL GUSTAVE IS NOT ERIK'S SON IN THIS STORY!**

 **Review for Chapter 9!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Choices**

* * *

Amelia pulled on a long fitted coat made from blue velvet when Erik entered the room with a bouquet of pink roses,

"I brought these for you... To thank you for doing all this for me" Erik told her bashfully and Amelia smiled softly, accepting them and inhaled their soft sweet fragrance,

"Thank you... They're beautiful" she told him,

"Amelia I..." Erik tried but she simply took his hand in her own,

"Erik, it's alright. You don't have to worry. I am happy to do this on your behalf" Amelia assured and Erik smiled weakly,

"I have the contract here for you... And I thought you could give this toy to the young vicomte... As a gesture of good will even if Christine does refuse" Erik told her, offering her the bound sheets of paper and a small cube with multiple squares that held different colors and Amelia looked at it curious,

"The aim it to get all the matching color on one grid" Erik explained offhandedly and Amelia smiled brightly,

"I'm sure the boy will love it" she encouraged,

"I'll return as soon as I can" she promised before leaving after placing the roses in a vase by the window.

* * *

Raoul was in a drunken fueled rant of how Hammerstein was not at the docks to greet them,

"Filthy American fools! The lot of them" Raoul sneered causing Christine to look at him pleadingly due to Gustave being in the room but Raoul continued on with his rant,

"Hammerstein's offer is certainly not worth all this incompetence. I have every right to pack and leave. Never mind the debts we owe" Raoul grumbled before downing a rather too large glass of brandy when there was a knock at their Suite door,

"NOT NOW!" Raoul yelled angrily but an excitable young Gustave had already rushed towards the door and opened it politely,

"Mother, Father? There's a nice lady here to see you both" Gustave announced and took Amelia's hand leading her into the room causing her to giggle,

"Thank you, young Vicomte" she greeted brightly before offering a polite curtsy towards Raoul and Christine,

"Welcome to America. I am here from Phantasma on behalf of Mister Y with an offer for Vicomtess De Changny to appear within his concert hall. I understand the offer is sudden but I do have a contract with your perusal" Amelia explained gently and Raoul scoffed,

"Any employer whom sends a woman on his behalf to do business is not worthy of my wife's voice" the vicomte sneered and Amelia stayed strong, trying her best to resist not to slap him for such a sexist statement,

"Mister Y is aware that Mr Hammerstein has offered you quiet the fee but he is prepared to offer double" Amelia explained and this certainly caught Raoul's attention,

"Double you say?" he pressed, striding over and snatched the contract from her hands and began flipping through it eagerly whilst Gustave tugged on Amelia's coat for attention,

"What is Phantasma?" he asked curiously causing Amelia to smile brightly and knelt down so that they were eye level before offering him the cube puzzle that Erik had given her,

"It is a place of magic, riddles and mystery, young vicomte" she told him before beginning to explain the aim of the puzzle to him but Raoul was quick to interrupt,

"I'm afraid double is not enough. If your employer wishes for my wife to sing for him then he will have to triple his offer" Raoul said firmly causing Amelia to look stunned and she stood back to full height,

"I... Double is far more than generous, sir" Amelia tried,

"If he is not willing to pay more then you best leave" Raoul sneered, handing the contract back to her and Amelia frowned... Erik could not afford triple with this year's season having already been allocated to the various shows and rides... It was a long moment before remembered the salary that Erik paid her for her position as deputy manager,

"... Triple it shall be, sir. I shall see to it myself" Amelia vowed, making Erik smirk before handing the contract to Christine and held his hand out to Amelia to shake which she hesitantly accepted,

"Pleasure doing business with you" he sneered before releasing her hand,

"I shall send a carriage to collect you tomorrow morning and I shall be waiting for you at the docks from where we shall take the ferry to Phantasma" Amelia explained before bidding them goodnight and left.

* * *

Amelia returned to her chambers exhausted to find Erik anxiously waiting for her,

"You were gone longer than I expected... I was worried" Erik told her, making her smile softly,

"Well I had to make arrangements with Squelch to send a carriage to the collect the De Changny's tomorrow and bring them to the docks so that I can bring them here" Amelia teased lightly and Erik couldn't help but smile brightly,

"You... You did it..." he said before rushing forward and hugging her tightly and spinning her around causing her to laugh brightly,

"It wasn't easy. The vicomte wanted triple so I shall cover the extra funds" Amelia told him and this made Erik frown,

"Amelia I can't let you..." he tried,

"I'm deputy manager. It is only fair that I contribute towards the acts hired to perform here in Phantasma" she reassured and Erik found himself remaining silent before slowly brushing the back of his hand against her cheek,

"What's wrong?" Amelia asked softly, frowning as he pulled and turned away from her,

"... Erik?" she pressed gently but was silent as his back remained to her as he reached up slowly and cautiously removed his mask, placing it on top of the piano that stood next to him before slowly turning back towards Amelia, not meeting her eyes as he allowed her to look upon his face... The was a deafening silence between them as Amelia stepped closer to him and hesitantly reached up, brushing her fingertips across the blistered and mangled skin that covered half of Erik's face and he gasped, hesitantly meeting her eyes,

"How... How can you touch it?... I'm a monster" Erik whispered but couldn't help holding her hand against his cheek in place,

"There's a monster in here?... He must be invisible because all I see is you" Amelia said softly with a smile to match, leaning over and pressed a soft kiss to the blistered skin causing Erik to close his eyes blissfully but pulled away after a moment and offered a bashful smile before retrieving his mask,

"Perhaps if Christine had seen me in different light then things could have been different" he reasoned, giving her hand a squeeze and pressed a kiss to its surface,

"I must go and compose... Sleep well, Amelia" he bid before practically rushing out of the room and Amelia smiled sadly,

"Goodnight, Erik" she whispered before going and getting ready for bed.

* * *

 **Oh dear... Does Erik seem conflicted?... What will happen when the De Changny's arrive in Phantasma? We'll find out soon! Review for Chapter 10!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Babysitting**

* * *

Raoul had been very hard to be around as the ferry carried them towards Phantasma,

"Disgusting that your employer is exposing us to such a form of transportation" Erik grumbled,

"Apologies sir but it is the only way to reach the island" Amelia told him, trying not to smile as he threw up over the ferry's side.

* * *

Gustave was very excited when a carriage brought them to the concert hall in which they would be staying,

"It's like a castle from a fairy tale" The child said in excitement and Amelia giggled,

"Yes it is quite stunning" she agreed before turning to Christine,

"The conductor is awaiting you in the main auditorium. Dr Gangle shall show you the way. I'm afraid I have business to attend too" Amelia explained,

"Indeed you do" he agreed before lightly pushing Gustave towards her,

"You shall be watching our son whilst my wife works and I go and sleep off this morning sickness" Raoul said certainly and Amelia looked horrified,

"Sir... I am not a babysitter I have..." she tried,

"Is there a problem?" he demanded firmly and Amelia sighed, not wanting him to get angry and terminate the contract,

"Forgive me... He shall be perfectly safe with me" she assured causing Raoul to smirk before heading away as Dr Gangle lead Christine to the auditorium after she apologized to Amelia on her husband's behalf.

* * *

Gustave was happily enjoying a rather large ice cream sundae,

"Thank you for looking after me today, Miss Amelia" he thanked and Amelia smiled brightly as she tucked into her own ice cream,

"You're more than welcome, Gustave. In truth... It is nice to have a day away from the office" she admitted,

"What do you do?" Gustave asked curiously,

"I am Mister Y's partner. I help him run Phantasma" Amelia told him with a smile,

"Are you married?" he asked suddenly causing Amelia to nearly chock on the ice cream she had just eaten,

"I... No. We're not married. We are simply friends and business partners" she corrected gently with a slight blush staining her cheeks.

* * *

After taking Gustave on all of Phantasma's ride and to see all the age appropriate shows; Amelia began giving him a tour of the concert hall,

"This is the gallery. Mister Y always has a portrait of an artist that he deems worthy hung right here" Amelia explained as they admired the many portraits and Gustave smiled brightly,

"That's my mother" he proclaimed,

"Yes, Mister Y is a great fan of your mother's work" Amelia explained before carrying on with the tour,

"Whose that?" Gustave asked when they came to a different part of the concert hall and Amelia smiled sadly,

"That's Sasha. Mister Y's childhood pet. It was last winter that she went to a great valley where she could run forever... Mister Y took it very hard... As did I but she is still in our hearts" Amelia said before ruffling Gustave's hair gently causing him to giggle as they carried on with the tour.

* * *

Amelia was exhausted when the day came to an end and she headed towards Erik's office after returning Gustave to the room in which he and his family would be staying; Amelia was about to enter the room but stopped suddenly when she found the door standing slightly ajar and she saw Christine remove Erik's mask slowly... More importantly she saw Erik allow Christine to remove his mask... But it was the next sight that caused Amelia to flee to her room as she saw Erik and Christine share a passionate kiss.

* * *

It was the next day within the afternoon that Erik went to Amelia's chambers and found her on the balcony,

"Amelia... I didn't see you at breakfast. Are you alright?" he asked gently,

"... I saw you and Christine last night" Amelia murmured and Erik soon frowned in realization,

"Ah... Yes I was going to talk to you about that..." he tried,

"You told me that you wanted to let her go. You said that you only wanted to hear her sing one more time" Amelia said firmly, becoming upset,

"Amelia, please try to understand... I cannot help that I still love her and now... I know she loves me too" Erik told her,

"Loves you or the mask that is Phantasma and the wealth that it had brought you?... She's married, Erik. She and her husband have a child together. What you and Christine did last night was wrong" Amelia scolded firmly,

"I would not dare refuse her love. After all, whom else would love a man like me?" he demanded angrily before storming out of the room and Amelia could not stop her stubborn tears from falling down her cheeks.

* * *

Erik did not see Amelia for the next few days as she remained in her chambers; Having Gangle bring her any work that required her attention,

"You can't blame her for being upset, Erik... She just doesn't want you to get hurt again" Madame Giry tried,

"She should be happy for me" Erik said stubbornly,

"She won't even talk to me... Why can she not be happy that Christine loves me?" he asked sadly,

"... I can't answer that question for you Erik but if you look deep inside your heart... If you just stop and think then maybe you'll find your answer" Madame Giry told him with a comforting hand placed upon his shoulder before leaving him alone with his thoughts as he looked at the framed portrait on his desk that showed him and Amelia standing side by side and smiling happily. Why was Amelia not happy for him?

* * *

 **Poor Amelia. Will Erik try and reach out to her? We'll find out soon! Review for Chapter 11!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Masked**

* * *

Amelia had emerged from her room one night to go and return some papers to her office but was stunned to find the Vicomte ransacking it,

"Vicomte! I demand you explain yourself!" Amelia demanded with an angry and firm tone and he rolled his eyes; Amelia could smell the alcohol on his breath from where she was standing,

"Look here you irritating little bitch! Christine works for your employer and that means any money she earns goes to me. I need a drink and I'm a little short on cash so I'll take payment now" Raoul slurred,

"You have definitely had enough to drink tonight, Monsieur. Now leave my office!" Amelia demanded but Raoul simply smirked in amusement,

"Don't pretend that you and Mister Y are on good terms. He hides himself away and makes you do everything on his behalf but despite the fact that he hides himself away... Don't think that I don't know who he is. The disfigured fool whom pined for my wife back at the opera house... Yes she told me all about the freak. I'm surprised that such a perfectly cut jewel like you holds a spark for him" Raoul mocked with a smirk as he stepped towards her,

"Keep your distance, Vicomte or I will scream" Amelia warned firmly but Raoul rolled his eyes,

"Oh please. I'm stronger than you and I bet I'm faster" he threatened and Amelia felt herself panic,

"ERIK!" She yelled going to run but Raoul grabbed her, trying to restrain her but her constant struggling irritated him and he threw her away from her and heard a sickening crack as her head struck the side of her desk and his eyes widened in horror as he saw blood emerge from the wound on her head... Raoul quickly backed out of the room and closed the door before rushing away before anyone saw him.

* * *

Erik woke suddenly when he thought he heard Amelia call his name and he frowned, standing from his bed and went to her room and knocked hesitantly,

"Amelia?...Are you awake?" he called, noticing the light from the candlelight in her room coming underneath her closed door... And it seems a cruel twist of fate decided it best for that to be the moment for the wick to burn out and the light vanished causing Erik to sigh,

"... I shall leave you to rest" Erik called gently before heading back to his own room.

* * *

It was the next day that Erik found himself not being able to concentrate on rehearsals... He hated that himself and Amelia still hadn't made up and so he made his way to her room once again and knocked on the door,

"Amelia?... I know you do not want to speak with me right now but I don't expect you to speak... I just need you to listen to me... I'm coming in" he warned, waiting a moment before entering and frowned when he found the room empty and he realized that she must be in her office and so he made his way there.

* * *

Erik was confused to find Gangle, Squelch and Fleck along with some other staff standing outside Amelia's office,

"What's going on?" Erik demanded and Gangle stopped him gently,

"Sir... You probably do not want to go in there just yet" Gangle tried but Erik simply pushed past him and stormed into the office and his eyes widened in horror,

"Amelia..." he murmured rushing forward and quickly lifted her onto his lap, horrified by the sight of the bloody wound on her head and he quickly checked her pulse,

"... She's still with us. SEND FOR THE DOCTOR!" Erik yelled as he applied pressure to her head wound.

* * *

Amelia had needed 12 stitches and the doctor and bandaged her head tightly,

"Will she be alright?" Erik asked concerned and watched the old man frown,

"... She lost a lot of blood, Mister Y... I won't lie to you. I have done everything I can but... It's not looking good. I'm afraid her fate is in god's hands now" the physician said before leaving and Erik felt a tear fall down his cheek as he slowly moved to her bedside and sat down in the chair beside her bed and took her pale hand in his own,

"You need to fight, Amelia... Don't die... Come back... Please fight" Erik whispered, pressing multiple pleading kisses to her hand and it was after a moment that he felt his phantom blood begin to boil in anger,

"I swear that I shall find whoever did this and I will make them suffer" he growled in a certain vow,

"GANGLE!" he yelled and the man came quickly,

"Yes, sir?" he asked,

"Fetch Madame Giry... I have a job for her" Erik said firmly, not taking his eyes off Amelia but Gangle nodded, rushing off to fetch Madame Giry.

* * *

 **What does Erik need Madame Giry to do for him?! We'll find out in Chapter 12! Be sure to review!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Old Memories**

* * *

Amelia had still not woken from her comatose slumber and it had been a full three weeks but Erik had not once left her side, using a cloth to apply dabs of water to her lips and assisting her to drink tiny sips so that she would not become dehydrated during her sleep,

"Please wake up..." Erik whispered to her in vain before hearing a hesitant knock at the door,

"Angel?..." Christine called gently but he didn't look at her,

"Leave us be" Erik said firmly,

"... I understand what she means to you but... Perhaps it is time to consider the possibility that she might not wake up" Christine said gently, attempting to comfort her,

"Do you not see her chest rising and falling? That means she is breathing and that she is alive. She is simply... Trapped in a slumber but I know she will soon find her way out and when she does... I will be here by her side... Now leave us" Erik instructed and Christine could only nod sadly before leaving him be and a stubborn tear escaped down Erik's cheek,

"Please Amelia... I just need a sign... Just something to let me know you're still in there somewhere" Erik begged, looking down hopelessly for a moment but looked up quickly when he felt Amelia's hand curl around his own weakly and he moved forward,

"Amelia?..." he called gently and smiled brightly as he saw her eyes open weakly,

"Oh thank heavens" Erik whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead before helping her to sit up,

"Take it easy now... You've been asleep for a few weeks" Erik instructed gently before offering her a glass of water and assisted her in taking a sip,

"Amelia?... I need you to tell me who did this to you" Erik told her and she looked at him gently,

"... Whose's Amelia?" she asked with a confused expression on her face and Erik felt his face fall slowly as another tear fell down his cheek and he shook his head slowly,

"No... You... You have to remember... Amelia?... Please tell me that you know who you are" Erik begged,

"... I'm sorry... I... I don't remember anything" Amelia whispered and Erik could only pull her to him gently and hug her close as she began to cry.

* * *

Erik was pacing back and forth outside of Amelia's room, trying to think when Madame Giry came rushing up to him,

"Erik. I just received a telegram from. Nadir is on the ferry and is on the way here now" Madame Giry told him in relief,

"The Persian came too bloody late... She's awake but she doesn't remember anything" Erik said sadly,

"She doesn't remember who attacked her?" Madame Giry said defeated,

"Madame Giry... She doesn't even remember who she is" Erik murmured sadly before walking away, needing privacy so that he might think.

* * *

Erik sat within Amelia's old office and sighed sadly,

"This is all my fault" Erik murmured, standing and kicked the chair over in frustration causing a small table to over turn and a book to fall off it, earning Erik's attention and he picked it up, opening it but Madame Giry entered the room,

"Nadir is waiting for you in Amelia's chambers...What are you doing?" she asked curiously, walking over and instantly snatched the book away from him and smacked him over the back of the head with it,

"Erik! This is Amelia's private diary. You don't have the right to read it" The old ballet teacher scolded as Erik rubbed the back of his head,

"I didn't know... Anyway. Let us see if The Doroga has any idea about restoring Amelia's memory" Erik said before leaving the room and Madame Giry followed after leaving the diary on the desk.

* * *

 **Will Amelia regain her memory? Will Erik be able to resist reading her diary? We'll find out soon! Review for chapter 13!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Impossible Puzzle**

* * *

Erik found a curious Amelia walking around her old office and he knocked on the ajar door with a gentle pat but it still caused her to jump,

"I... I'm sorry... The... The man... Dr... Gangle brought me here. He said that it was my work space. Mr Khan instructed me to try and visit places that may spark a memory for me" Amelia babbled nervously but Erik smiled reassuringly,

"It's ok. This place is just as much yours as it is mine. You are free to go wherever you wish" he told her gently, heartbroken to see her so... Weak; This was certainly not the Amelia he knew,

"Thank you... I... I found this" Amelia said holding up the diary that Erik had found the day before,

"It says 'property of Amelia' on the inside... I mention someone named Erik a lot... That's you... Isn't it?" she asked uncertainly and Erik smiled as he nodded in confirmation,

"Yes, I am not surprised that I have been mentioned in there. We have been best friends for a very long time" Erik explained,

"I see... Also I mention someone that I have called... _'A spineless, no good, prima donna'..._ Who am I talking about?" she asked confused and Erik couldn't help but chuckle,

"I believe you must have been talking about Christine Daae... In the past before we both came to America; Miss Daae broke my heart and ever since then... My feelings towards her were something you found... Troubling when trying to understand after she had hurt me so badly" Erik explained gently, watching as she frowned confused,

"Why?... What did she do that was so bad?" Amelia asked gently,

"... My mask hides... A not very pleasant sight... Christine shunned me once she saw it" Erik admitted,

"... May I?..." Amelia asked, gesturing to his mask,

"No" Erik said quickly, stepping away from her,

"My apologies but I do not wish to scare you" Erik told her and she nodded in understanding as Nadir entered the room,

"I'm sorry... I can come back later" Nadir offered after sensing the tension in the room,

"No, it's alright Nadir" Erik assured and the Persian smiled towards Amelia,

"Is there any progress, my dear?" he asked gently, watching as she smiled sadly,

"Not yet... But I'm trying" she assured,

"I have no doubt. Just try not to over do it. Don't force the memories. It will only wear yourself out" Nadir told her gently and she smiled,

"Yes, of course. I'm just going to explore the concert hall today and see if anything helps" Amelia reassured the two gentleman before wishing them a good evening and left them both be.

* * *

Erik could feel The Doroga watching him as he thought silently,

"... Will she ever remember?" Erik asked,

"It all depends on her. Right now there is an equal chance that she might remember... and there is the other chance that she might not. Memory loss is a terrible thing, my old friend... However if she is unable to remember then there is still one thing that will not change" Nadir told him and Erik looked at him confused,

"What is that?" he pressed,

"The fact that you still love her" Nadir pointed out with a knowing soft smile,

"I... I don't... Christine..." Erik tried,

"You cannot fool me my friend. I have been in this world long enough to recognize when a man's heart is conflicted... You are torn between the woman who stays... And the woman that refused you her gaze" Nadir told him and Erik was silent before sighing defeated,

"I... I don't know, Nadir" Erik admitted, feeling the Persian lay a comforting hand on his shoulder,

"I believe you have as much thinking to do as Amelia but like I told her... Don't force yourself. Listen to your heart. Really listen and it will give you the right answer" Nadir said before leaving Erik alone to his thoughts and it didn't take the former Phantom long to sigh and decide to go and take long walk to clear his head.

* * *

Amelia decided to explore her chambers for anything that might help spark a memory within her mind,

"Miss Amelia?" a voice said from behind her causing her to turn to see a young boy their with a small bouquet of daisy's,

"I know you can't remember so I brought you these to cheer me up. You were my first friend when I came to Phantasma. I'm Gustave" the little boy told her causing Amelia to smile,

"Well thank you. That's very kind of you." Amelia thanked, accepting the small bouquet and Gustave smiled brightly,

"Was I well mannered? Papa says its important for me to be well mannered if I am going to be a Vicomte like him someday" Gustave said excitedly as Amelia smelt the daisy's lightly but frowned at his words,

"... Vicomte" she murmured, closing her eyes,

 _'Keep your distance, Vicomte or I will scream'_ Amelia heard herself saying within her mind and winced slightly as she remember flying towards a desk and feeling a burning pain in her head as the world went black,

"Are you alright, Miss Amelia?" Gustave asked concerned,

"I... Nothing. I am just tired. It is getting late... I shall see you back to your room safely" she told him gently before following after him.

* * *

Raoul had been drinking a lot more since hearing that Amelia was awake but silently thanking fate that she could not remember what had happened and he grew even more panicked that night when the woman had seen Gustave back to their chambers and looked at straight at him,

"I wanted to see Gustave get back here safely. This is a big place and I didn't want him to get lost" Amelia explained before Christine thanked her and Amelia then bid them all a goodnight before leaving... Raoul knew that he had to make sure that she never remembered and he feared that soon enough... Miss Amelia Johnson would need to have an unfortunate accident.

* * *

Amelia was returning to her room when Erik came to find her,

"Amelia... I... I was hoping to catch you before you went to sleep" Erik told her gently and grew nervous when she smiled gently,

"Yes, Erik?" she pressed gently,

"I... I was hoping that I might borrow that diary of yours so that I might attempt and draw you up a map of Phantasma's grounds. Listing any places that you mention frequently that might help return your memory" Erik told her gently,

"Well you could always come with me and give me a tour" Amelia suggested gently,

"I... No, I'm afraid that won't be possibly... I... You do not want to be seen out in public with me..." Erik tried and she nodded in understanding before handing the diary over,

"I haven't finished it yet but... I'm still hopeful" Amelia told him with a tired smile and she bid him goodnight before going to bed.

* * *

Erik found it very useful because he was a fast reader and he was able to draw up a easy to follow map for Amelia to use... But the Phantom's actions slowed down when he came to a rather recent entry,

 _'Dear Diary,_

 _... I... I cannot understand nor truly describe the pain I feel within my heart. I... I saw Erik with Christine tonight... I hate myself for accidentally invading his privacy due to his office door being open but... I saw how he let Christine remove his mask._

 _I don't understand, diary... Since reuniting with Erik ten years ago... He turns away from me suddenly at random moments but... Now Christine is back in his life and... The woman whom broke his heart yet he still let her see his face willingly so quickly after everything._

 _... I wish I could simply forget what I saw. It would make things a whole lot easier... I hate myself because I cannot bare to tell him the truth. He will hate me if I do... I shall distance myself from him and allow him and Christine to be happy. Erik's happiness means far more to me than my own and so... I will let him go... I will let him go because of the love I hold in my heart for him... I just pray that one day... He will realize that he as a man means more to me than the mask he hides behind... I have seen his face and despite him knowing that I feel no fear or disgust... He still hides away from me._

 _I know deep down inside my heart that my love isn't enough... Nor is it the love he wants or returns. Christine is the missing piece that he has yearned for these past 10 years. I will do everything in my power to make sure that his heart isn't broken again but I cannot get in the way of him and Christine being together... I love him too much... And it's killing me inside._

 _Amelia'_

* * *

Erik felt a tear fall down his cheek as he closed the diary and put his masked face into his hand and allowed himself to cry.

* * *

 **Poor Erik. :( Will Amelia remember in time? Or is her fate already sealed as Raoul plans her demise?! We'll find out soon! Review for Chapter 14!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Stolen**

* * *

It was late at night when Amelia woke with a tired yawn before sitting up and retrieved herself a glass of water from her bed but she jumped out of her skin, dropping the glass causing it to smash when she noticed a figure hiding in the shadows across the room,

"Who's there?" she demanded, rushing to pull the assistance cord on the side of her bed,

"Forgive me, Amelia... I did not mean to startle you" Erik said causing her to sigh in relief as he hesitantly approached and sat on the edge of the bed,

"I... I needed to see you" Erik told her, seeing her frown in the moonlight that partially lit the room,

"Couldn't it have waited until the morning?" she asked with a tired teasing tone, managing a sleepy giggle and Erik couldn't help but smile softly, reaching up and brushing the back of his hand against her cheek,

"How I have missed that smile but yet... It is like I am looking upon a stranger" Erik admitted sadly,

"... I'm sorry I can't remember, Erik. I am trying. I promise" Amelia told him with a sad expression,

"I know you are... I came here tonight to ask you something" Erik explained causing Amelia to look curious as he hesitantly cupped her cheek gently,

"I... I wanted to ask If I might..." he tried but Amelia's attentions were drawn away from his eyes when she heard a soft _click_ causing her to look towards the dark doorway and her eyes widened at the sight of Gustave's father aiming a gun,

"ERIK LOOK OUT!" Amelia yelled, diving in front of him as the gun went off but this was due to Dr Gangle and Squelch tackling him, causing the gun to simply damage the wall's plaster,

"What on earth?!" Erik demanded, sitting up, checking to see if Amelia was ok and she nodded reassuringly before Erik watched his staff restrain the struggling Vicomte,

"We saw the Vicomte leaving his room and acting suspiciously, Sir. We followed him here. Are you both unhurt?" Squelch asked as Amelia turned up the Lamp's light,

"Yes. Remove him from here... Make sure he's locked up. I'll deal with him later" Erik growled, glaring at the Vicomte as they dragged him from the room.

* * *

It was a long moment before Erik turned back towards Amelia,

"... He was trying to kill you. Yet you still thought of protecting me before yourself... Why?" Erik murmured with a frown,

"I... I don't know... When I saw the gun I... I just knew that I couldn't bare the thought of you being hurt... I had to make sure that the bullet didn't hit you" Amelia murmured, moving forward slowly into his arms as he hugged her close and brushed his fingers through her hair softly,

"... You don't remember anything... Yet you still put me first" Erik murmured more to himself, softly pressing a kiss to the crown of her head, pulling back gently as she looked up at him and Erik leaned forward, brushing his masked nose against her own softly but pulled back when he saw her frown,

"... What's wrong?" he asked gently,

"... I... My heart is telling me that this is wrong for some reason... And I don't know why" Amelia murmured and silence fell between them as Erik nodded in understanding but still pressed another kiss to her forehead, causing her eyes to close but the moment was interrupted when Christine rushed into the room,

"Erik... Amelia? are you both alright? I... I can't believe that Raoul..." Christine babbled in panic with an expression of pure concern but Amelia frowned at the sight of the ring on Christine's finger and she moved towards her slowly,

"I... I recognize this... I... I think..." Amelia tried but Christine smiled brightly,

"A gift from my angel of music" she said proudly, smiling softly when she looked towards Erik over her shoulder and Amelia looked towards him,

"Angel of music..." she murmured before seeing an image flash within her mind.

* * *

 _Amelia and Erik were on a ferry and Erik held a mixed look of frustration, exhaustion and sea sickness,_

 _"Don't worry, Erik. You'll find new inspiration soon. I'm sure of it" Amelia had said gently with a soft smile causing Erik to smile at her softly, taking her hand in his own and lifting it gently before pressing a soft kiss to its surface,_

 _"You are always there to reassure me. I believe it is you who has become my angel of music" Erik told her, causing Amelia to blush softly with a bashful smile._

* * *

Erik frowned as a tear fell down Amelia's cheek,

"Amelia... What is it?" he asked,

"I... I thought that you had simply left it behind when we left Paris... But you left it with her" Amelia said sadly, looking at the ring on Christine's finger before backing away slowly as Erik realized,

"Amelia, please..." he tried but she simply left the room,

"Amelia I can explain!" Erik called after her in vain, hesitating as he looked back at Christine,

"I... I'm..." he tried but eventually ended up rushing after Amelia,

"Angel?!" Christine called after him sadly before looking down at the ring on her finger.

* * *

 **Oh Dear. Amelia remembers... But can she forgive Erik? Review for Chapter 15!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Make Things Easier**

* * *

Erik caught up with Amelia in the gallery and grasped her wrist gently,

"Amelia, please listen to me... The night we left paris... Yes, I admit that I left the ring in Christine's dressing room with note bidding her farewell, telling her that the ring was one final gift from me... I simply needed to say goodbye to her in some way... Please... I never meant to hurt you" Erik told her with a soft, desperate whisper as she looked at him sadly,

"I understand that... I just... I thought that you would have at least told me... We tell each other everything" Amelia murmured,

"I... I didn't want you to be disappointed in me... Knowing how she had hurt me and then me telling you of how I still love her" Erik explained, looking down as Amelia nodded in understanding,

"I wouldn't have been disappointed. I would have understood... As I understand now" Amelia assured him before hugging him softly which he happily returned,

"Amelia I..." Erik tried but Amelia pulled away gently,

"Christine's husband has just been arrested for attempted murder... He's going to be locked away for a very long time. She's going to need you right now. Despite everything... He was still her husband... And Young Gustave has lost his father... You need to be there for them both" Amelia encouraged gently with a sad smile before pulling away and headed in the direction of her office,

"I read your diary remember... I saw what you wrote the night you saw me and Christine reunite" Erik said suddenly making Amelia stop in her tracks and she closed her eyes, remembering how she had handed the diary over when she had no memory of its contents,

"Erik, please..." Amelia tried, not turning to face him,

"You wrote of how you loved me... Is that true?" Erik asked,

"I am not going to answer that because it will only make everything harder" Amelia said simply, turning to face him and held out a hand that stopped him from coming close to her when she saw him take a step forward,

"Erik, let me ask you this... During these past 10 years. Was there ever a time when you looked at me and wished I was Christine standing by your side?... Without alcohol to fuel your thoughts and desires. Was there times that you wished I wasn't here?" Amelia asked him gently and silence fell between them and Erik eventually looked down defeated,

"It's alright, Erik... Go to her. We'll speak properly tomorrow" Amelia told him before heading off and Erik sighed exhausted. Why was love so complicated?

* * *

Nadir has entered the kitchen for a late night cup of tea to find Amelia sitting in the dark with a cup of hot chocolate and he couldn't help but chuckle,

"This certainly brings back memories. Many years ago when Erik spent some time in Persia. There were many times I came down to my kitchen for a late night cup of tea only to find my masked friend drinking something slightly stronger than the beverage you are currently enjoying" Nadir told her kindly as he moved and placed the kettle on the stove before lighting it,

"... Can I ask you something, Nadir?" Amelia asked gently after a moment and he came to sit with her,

"Of course, my dear. My mind is yours to pick" he told her with a warm, aged smile,

"... Have you ever done something that is completely natural but you feel that its wrong because you're scared that the outcome might hurt someone you care about as well as yourself?" Amelia asked quickly and Nadir couldn't help but chuckle lightly,

"I'm afraid that you will have to explain your question a little bit more, Amelia, my dear" The Persian told her before placing a comforting hand over her own,

"What is troubling you?" Nadir asked gently before watching as she sighed sadly,

"Have you ever... Loved someone that you shouldn't because they're in love with someone else?" Amelia asked,

"I have a feeling that you are talking about a certain masked man but I shall not press into your personal life... My advice to you would be to fight what is most important to you?" Nadir told her before taking a sip from his tea,

"But... What if someone gets hurt?" Amelia asked timidly,

"We cannot walk through this life without our hearts getting hurt at least once, my dear" Nadir told her with a sad smile, standing and picked up his tea cup and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder,

"Do what your heart tells you, Amelia. I will never steer you wrong" Nadir told her before leaving her to think and Amelia sighed, laying her face within her hands. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

The next morning found light pouring into Erik's office as he entered the room and the former phantom frowned when he found a letter addressed to him and he opened it curiously,

 _'Dearest Erik,_

 _Someone advised me to fight for what is most important to me... and the most important thing to me in this life is that you are happy. I feel that if I stay... I will be getting in the way of that so I shall make things easier for the both of us. I wish you and Christine every happiness. Be a good father to Gustave. He needs a good role model in his life now that he has lost his father._

 _I ask only one thing of you, Erik... Have a good life. Be happy and know that I pray that our paths will cross again one day when fate decides to allow our lives to be a little bit smoother than they are now._

 _Au Revoir, Erik._

 _Your friend,_

 _Amelia'_

* * *

Erik growled in frustration as he knew only one person whom had given him the same advice; to fight for what is most important to him whilst in Persia,

"NADIR!" he yelled angrily, storming out of his office in search of the Doroga.

* * *

 **I have a feeling that Nadir is going to end up with a black eye lol. Will Erik and Amelia see each other again? We'll find out soon! Review for Chapter 16!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Empty Years**

* * *

It had taken months for Erik to forgive Nadir for the unfortunate advice he had given Amelia that resulted in her leaving,

 _"It's not me that you're really angry at, my friend. You're angry at yourself"_ Nadir had told him causing Erik to look at him outraged,

 _"Oh so who am I angry with?"_ Erik demanded,

 _"You're angry with yourself for not going after Amelia when she left"_ Nadir had told the former phantom... This resulted in another 3 months silence between them both.

* * *

It had been 3 whole years since Amelia had left Phantasma and the years found Erik marrying Christine and adopting Gustave as his own son but... It seemed that history was destined to repeat itself as both Erik and Christine drifted apart due to the fact that Erik was always working and Christine was always performing... A now 13 year old Gustave chose to stay with his adoptive father when both Christine and Erik decided it best for both them both that they file for divorce... They parted on good terms and Erik apologized for the fact that he could not be the husband she deserved and Christine could only apologize that she too could not be the wife that he deserved... 3 years of marriage ended in Erik sponsoring Christine and funding a world tour that would allow her to travel as she has always wanted too.

* * *

Gustave although still young... Could understand the emptiness that had grown within his father's heart after Christine left and the former vicomte's heir found that he couldn't bare to see him so unhappy. Being the adoptive son of the former phantom had allowed Gustave to become quite talented when it came to sneaking around without being noticed; It was this skill he used to sneak into Madame Giry's chambers whilst she was out and look at the listed contacts within her business journal and Gustave smiled in triumph as he found Amelia's address. He knew Madame Giry would not be able to resist keeping in contact with her and now that he had her address... It was time for Gustave to send Amelia a letter of his own.

* * *

Erik was trying to compose when Gustave knocked on his door,

"Father? There's someone here to see you" Gustave told him,

"I'm afraid i'm busy at the moment, Gustave" Erik told his son with a tired voice,

"I told you that he's too stubborn to drag himself away from his piano whilst he's trying to compose, Gustave" a teasing voice said and Erik knew the voice all too well and he stood quickly, turning to find Amelia standing next to his son,

"Amelia..." he murmured, seeing how she smiled softly,

"Hello again, Erik" she greeted... It didn't take them long to rush towards each other and hug each other tightly; Amelia burying her face in his shoulder as Erik did the same to her own and Gustave smiled, slipping out the room quietly, leaving the two old friends to reunite.

* * *

Erik prepared himself and Amelia a cup of tea, sitting down next to her as she smiled at him sadly,

"I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye to you properly... I thought that it would make things easier for the both of us" Amelia told him and Erik smiled, placing a reassuring hand over her own,

"It's alright. I understand" he told her gently before watching as she looked at him sadly,

"I'm sorry about Christine... Gustave told me in his letter that you were taking the divorce hard and that you needed a friend. He's certainly grown up a lot during these last three years" Amelia said softly with a gentle smile,

"Yes... I made an unspoken vow to be a good father to him" Erik told her with a smile as a peaceful silence fell between them,

"... Phantasma has been slightly less organised since you left... Will you stay?" Erik asked timidly, feeling relieved when Amelia smiled brightly and nodded,

"I'd be happy too" she told him before they both shared another hug.

* * *

 **Christine's gone and Amelia's back... But can something finally bloom between her and Erik? We'll find out! Review for Chapter 17!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Matters of Business, The Heart and Parenthood**

* * *

Amelia woke due to hearing some commotion coming from downstairs and she yawned tiredly, rising from the bed and pulled on her dressing gown, tying the belt before making her way out of the room to go and find out what was going on.

All of Phantasma's employees were in uproar,

"You owe us a months pay!" one man yelled,

"Yes. We're here to make a living. Not to work for free!" a woman agreed before the crowd all began yelling over each other,

"Please try to understand. Funds are low at the moment due to one of sponsors withdrawing their support so I beg you to be patient" Erik tried but they continued yelling causing him to feel hopeless,

"SHUT UP!" a voice yelled causing the crowd to fall silent and look up the staircase to see a furious Amelia standing there and they watched her make her way down the steps to stand at Erik's side,

"You all should be ashamed of yourselves. Mister Y has taken you in and sheltered you away from the cruelty you all received before you came here and you return that kindness and generosity by turning on him for simply being unable to give you a month's pay when he lets you live here for free?!... I have never been so disappointed in you all" Amelia told them causing them all to look down in shame,

"Now... Unless anyone else wishes to make any other selfish complaints. I would like to remind you that it is nearly 10am which gives you an hour before the first ferry of guests arrive. I suggest you go and open your stalls and prepare your stalls whilst myself and Mister Y go and discuss potential establishments that might possibly agree to fund Phantasma" Amelia instructed firmly and both she and Erik watched as the crowd silently left to do as instructed,

"Thank you, Amelia" Erik said relieved after turning to face her,

"I was more than happy to help... But now I think its time for us to discuss exactly what kind of hardships Phantasma has been going through" Amelia reasoned and Erik nodded in agreement.

* * *

Amelia spent the next few hours going over the budget with Erik and she couldn't help but sigh,

"Well... The withdrawal of our last sponsor hasn't help things... Plus there's the money that was awarded to Christine after your divorce... And the extra money you gave her when you funded her world tour" Amelia said with a raised eyebrow,

"Yes... I felt bad for everything" Erik explained bashfully and Amelia rolled her eyes in a teasing manner before looking back at the documents on her desk,

We need a new attraction if we're going to regain the missing money. We need something that is really going to bring visitors to our shores and leave them just having to return the next day so that they can enjoy it again" Amelia proposed with a thoughtful expression before looking at Erik,

"Is that plot on the left side of the island still empty?" Amelia asked curiously,

"It's still empty, yes. why?... Do you have an idea?" Erik asked hopefully,

"... I am thinking that we need to build Phantasma's very first roller-coaster" Amelia said with a cunning, bright smile which caused Erik to develop his own,

"Oh you are a genius" Erik praised with a bright chuckle before leaning over and pressed a hard kiss to her forehead.

* * *

Amelia smiled brightly at the sight of the huge crowd that lined up for the island's new ride; The Cyclone!,

"I've had 15 letters about potential sponsorships" Erik announced after coming to stand by her side with a bright smile on his face,

"Everything is finally getting back to normal" Amelia said happily and Erik smiled softly,

"I was thinking that we might... Celebrate the cyclone's opening tonight... Gustave is going to be riding the cyclone with a group of his friends so... I was wondering if you might..." Erik tried causing Amelia to smile softly,

"Erik Destler... Are you trying to ask me to join you for dinner?" she teased lightly, watching as he adjusted his collar nervously,

"It's a long time since I heard that surname" he joked lightly, chuckling as Amelia giggled,

"But... Yes. I am asking if you would join me for dinner" Erik told her gently, watching as she smiled up at him softly,

"On one condition" she told him,

"That the mask stays in your office whilst you're having dinner with me" she said gently and Erik couldn't help but smile before brushing a strand of hair behind her ear,

"You have yourself a deal, Miss Johnson" he assured before watching her head off to get ready for dinner.

* * *

 **Awwwwwww Erik's so cute when he's nervous! Will dinner go well? We'll find out in the next chapter! Review for Chapter 18!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Roses Bloom**

* * *

Erik was pacing back and forth in the dining room whilst Nadir helped Madame Giry set the table and the Persian couldn't help but chuckle,

"Try not to be so nervous, my friend. Tonight will go well" Nadir assured with an encouraging smile that Madame Giry shared,

"I... I just don't want to mess things up again" Erik murmured with a nervous frown and Madame Giry approached before placing a gentle hand on his shoulder,

"You will be fine" she told him gently before fixing his bow-tie for him, offering him a gentle smile before pulling Nadir out of the room when she saw Amelia enter the dining room and Erik turned, finding himself speechless when he saw how nicely she was dressed in a stunning blue gown,

"You... You look lovely" Erik told her gently and watched her smile softly with a blush,

"Thank you... I thought you promised to..." she tried but Erik smiled taking a step forward and took her hand in his own,

"I know... I wanted you to... see me remove it" Erik told her and she smiled softly, watching as he hesitantly and slightly reluctantly, remove his mask and he looked at her when she took the mask from him gently and smiled up at him softly,

"Much better" she told him and he couldn't help but smile softly before offering his arm to her which she happily accepted, allowing him to lead her to the table.

* * *

Erik and Amelia enjoyed a lovely meal before Erik looked towards her bashfully,

"I... I have written a new song... A duet. I was hoping that you might perform it with me at the opening of the new season" Erik told her and she smiled at him timidly,

"I don't know, Erik... I am not a singer and... Only Christine is worthy of singing your work" Amelia murmured and Erik was thoughtful for a moment before smiling softly and retrieved the manuscript from the piano for her, offering it to her,

"Will you still give me your opinion?" Erik asked gently, watching as she smiled softly, nodding as she accepted the manuscript and began reading it as silence fell between them,

"... It is about a couple whom struggle to be together. The man wishes to try but the woman believes that she is not good enough for him" Erik explained when she finished reading through the score and Amelia frowned as she realized what Erik was trying to tell her and she stood from the table,

"That's because I'm not" she murmured sadly before going to leave but Erik grasped her wrist gently, preventing her from leaving,

 **"You know I want you..."** Erik sang and Amelia felt her eyes close as he came to face her, touching her chin gently,

 **"It's not a secret I try to hide... I know you want me. So don't keep saying our hands are tied"** Erik told her gently and she pulled away from him gently, trying to leave another way but the former phantom used his mysterious skills to quickly block her path as if by magic,

 **"You claim it's not in the cards and fate is pulling you miles away and out of reach from me. But you're here in my heart. So who can stop me if I decide that you're my destiny?"** Erik sang and brushed away a tear that had escaped down Amelia's cheek before taking her hand in his own and raised her arm gently, slowly turned her around in a circle,

 **"What if we rewrite the stars?... Say you were made to be mine. Nothing can keep us apart. You'd be the one I was meant to find"** Erik sang as he gently placed his free hand on her waist and Amelia in turn rested her free hand on his shoulder as he began to lead her in a gentle dance,

 **"It's up to you. And it's up to me. No one can say what we get to be so why don't we rewrite the stars?... Maybe the world could be ours... Tonight"** Erik sang softly before leaning in but Amelia gently pulled away and sighed looking at him with tears in her eyes,

 _"You think it's easy?... You think I don't want to run to you?... But there are mountains... And there are doors that we can't walk through"_ Amelia began singing the lyrics that she had read only moments before,

 _"I know you're wondering why... Because we're able to be just you and me. Within these walls... But when we go outside. You're gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all..."_ She sang,

 _"... No one can rewrite the stars... How can you say you'll be mine?... Everything keeps us apart. And I'm not the one you were meant to find"_ she sang, looking at Erik with a hopeless, sad expression,

" _It's not up to you... It's not up to me. When everyone tells us what we can be. How can we rewrite the stars?... Say that the world can be ours... Tonight"_ she reasoned and Erik rushed towards her, placing her hands on her waist and she couldn't help but grasp the labels of his suit jacket,

 _ **"All I want is to fly with you! All I want is to Fall with you! So just give me all of you!"**_ They sang together,

 _"It feels impossible",_

 **"It's not impossible"** Erik assured,

 _"Is it possible?"_ Amelia wondered and they couldn't help but smile at each other and Erik's smile grew as he lifted her into his arms and spun her around,

 _ **"Say that it's possible!"**_ They sang with bright smiles as Erik lowered her back to the ground and they began passionately dancing around the room,

 _ **"How do we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine? Nothing can keep us apart. Cause you are the one I was meant to find... It's up to you and it's up to me. No one can say what we get to be"**_ They sang together,

 _ **"And why don't we rewrite the stars? Changing the world to be ours"**_ they sang before making their way out onto the balcony and smiled brightly at the glorious sight of Phantasma before looking at each other and Amelia reached up, cupping Erik's mangled cheek softly,

 _"You know I want you... It's not a secret I try to hide... Now I can have you... My love for you is something I don't need... To hide"_ Amelia finished softly and Erik smiled at the words she hand changed, leaning forward and softly brushed his nose against her own before they both shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

 **The dress Amelia wears is the dress that Sierra Boggess wears in the 25th anniversary performance of the phantom of the opera during the song "Notes/Twisted Every way"**

 **The song that Erik and Amelia sing in this chapter is "Rewrite The Stars" from The Greatest Showman.**

 **Review for chapter 19!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


End file.
